Hate or Love?
by MilenaxBlack
Summary: Steve/Tony . Yaoi. Steve et Tony se détestent, c'est un fait. Mais au fond est-ce vraiment de la haine?
1. Chapter 1

Notes de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde, après un petit temps d'hésitation, je poste enfin mon histoire (grâce à certains de mes amis). J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Pour le rating, c'est M, c'est pas pour rien, même si y'a rien de grave dans ce chapitre, je préfère prévenir pour la suite. Ensuite mon histoire est classée dans humour, c'est pas pour rien non plus, bon j'avoue que dans ce premier chapitre y'a rien de bien drôle mais j'ai eu d'assez bonnes idées pour la suite donc la encore ce sera plus tard =P. Ensuite pense que je vais rédiger une grande partie de l'histoire sous le point de vue de Tony tout simplement parce que c'est un des personnages auquel je m'identifie le plus et donc je suis la plus à l'aise pour écrire ainsi. A part ça je pense que cette histoire ne sera pas très longue.

Voilà. ENJOY (enfin j'espère!)

**OOO**

**Chapitre 1**

Alors Coulson était mort comme ça ? Tony se sentait mal. C'est sur, lui et Coulson n'avaient jamais été très proches mais sa mort lui laissait un sentiment étrange de mal être, il était mort prématurément. Le pire c'est qu'il était mort en vain puisque son rêve de voir l'équipe des Avengers unis était réduit à l'état d'illusion. Banner et Thor avaient disparus et Loki s'était échappé.

Le milliardaire ruminait ces sombres pensées, à l'endroit même ou l'agent du SHIELD avait trouvé la mort. Dans la même pièce... Il fixait un trou béant, l'endroit ou se trouvait la cage de Loki il n'y a pas si longtemps. Loki... Si Tony avait été la, Coulson ne serait sûrement pas mort à l'heure qu'il est...

« Il était marié ? »

Tony sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix de Steve Rogers.

« Nan, il voyait une … violoncelliste. J'crois.

Désolé. Ça avait l'air d'être un type bien.

Il a eu tort.

De quoi ? De croire en nous ? » Lui-répondit tristement Steve.

« D'affronter Loki a lui seul.

Il faisait son boulot.

Pff. Il était dépassé ! Il aurait du attendre... Il aurait du...

Parfois il n'y a pas d'issue Tony. »

Tony eut un léger temps d'arrêt à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Alors les disputes passées étaient oubliées ? Steve était venu lui parler de Coulson, en ami. Il devait espérer enterrer la hache de guerre.

«Ouais...J'ai déjà entendu ça. » Se contenta de lui répondre Tony, amer malgré tout.

« C'est la première fois que vous perdez un soldat ? » Son ton se voulait amical. Mais Tony le l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Nous de sommes pas des soldats. » Les yeux du milliardaire s'allumèrent d'une flamme de haine. Non mais comment osait-il les comparer a de minables chiens-chiens répondant aux ordres ? « Je ne réponds pas aux coups de sifflets de Fury. » Dit il d'un air de défi.

« Moi non plus !

Ah oui ? Avouez que vous êtes encore là à attendre un ordre. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire tant qu'on ne vous dit pas quoi faire. Vous êtes vraiment à plaindre. Vous ne serez jamais libre. »

Les yeux bleus de Steve Rogers s'illuminèrent d'une pointe de colère. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Steve Rogers hésitait à engager le combat. Devait-il encore se disputer avec Tony Stark alors qu'au fond de lui il savait que c'était juste l'épuisement et la tristesse qui lui faisait dire ces choses. Au regard insistant du milliardaire, il répondit calmement :

« La première fois que je vous ait vu je me suis dit que vous étiez comme votre père. Et puis vous avez ouvert la bouche et je me suis rendu compte que n'étiez qu'un incapable juste bon à faire des blagues toutes plus vaseuses les unes que les autres. Non vous n'êtes pas comme votre père... C'était un homme sympathique. Et vous, vous êtes incapable d'aimer autre chose que vous même, ce qui vous rend détestable. »

Tony fut plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru à l'entente des mots si durs du Capitaine. Sympa? Son père ? Il avait juste été bon à délaisser son propre fils voilà tout ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il en savait ce brave petit soldat de son père de toute manière ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer pendant une fraction de seconde, mais se reprit bien vite, gardant son calme. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre son précieux self-control. Si non son image de 'monsieur-rien-ne-m'atteint' allait être brisée, tout mais pas ça ! Il chercha donc un moyen d'énerver encore plus son _cher _coéquipier.

« Non je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis meilleur... » Il sembla réfléchir, puis eut un sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret. « Oh et si mon père à été assez stupide pour se lier d'amitié avec un ignorant doublé d'une brute sans cervelle qui exécute le moindre ordre qu'on va lui donner sous prétexte que c'est le sauveur de son pays... Un peu comme... Attendez je cherche : VOUS par exemple ! Et bien je n'ai rien à lui envier, des amitiés comme ça je n'en ait pas besoin. »

Tony s'énervait rarement. En général il se contentait de deux ou trois répliques cassantes et ironiques à souhait, et son 'adversaire' abandonnait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Mais pas Steve. Steve n'était pas comme ça. Steve n'abandonnait jamais...

« Vous n'êtes meilleur en rien. Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous vanter, les autres ça ne compte pas pour vous. La terre pourrait bien s'effondrer que tout ce que vous sauveriez c'est vous même. Vous avez toujours connu la richesse et le pouvoir. Mais si vous aviez eu la vie que j'ai eu, si vous aviez vécu la guerre, je peut vous assurer que vous feriez moins le fier. Armure ou pas.

La guerre c'est fini mon vieux, il faudrait passer à autre chose maintenant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais tout le monde s'en contre-fou de votre guerre à la noix. A la base on avait rien à voir avec l'Allemagne mais nous en chers Américains bons samaritains, on a décidé de voler à la rescousse des Européens... Mais...»

Tony allait continuer sur sa lancée , car il commençait déjà a faire ce rictus hautain si désagréable. Mais Steve le poussa contre le mur et le maintint fermement.

« Rogers lâchez moi.

Non. Excusez-vous. Que vous m'insultiez passe encore, mais je ne vous permet pas d'insulter la cause pour laquelle je me suis battu la moitié de ma vie.

M'excuser ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Stark, excusez-vous.

Vous radotez Rogers. Je crois déjà vous avoir répondu. »

Steve lui lança un regard intense. Plein de haine, et de rancœur et d'autre chose indescriptible aux yeux de Tony. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de lui encastrer la tête contre le mur. Tony le fixait de ses yeux noisettes, soutenant son regard comme si il n'avait peur de rien, et même comme si il était vraiment heureux de faire perdre les pédales à son coéquipier. Il avait réussit son coup une fois de plus. Le soldat le lâcha, dépité. Il avait l'air même déçu.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré ce gros plein de muscles ? Un réconciliation. Parce que dans le monde tout beau et tout rose du Captain tout le monde s'entre-aidait, tout le monde était copain et personne se faisait la guéguerre ? Cela devait être un monde terriblement ennuyeux. A l'image de Steve Rogers. Voilà ce qu'il était : ennuyeux. Il n'avait aucun humour, ne comprenait pas celui des autres en bonne partie parce qu'il avait un bon train de retard (et oui 70 ans c'est pas rien). Il obéissait aux ordres, sans rechigner. Il pensait tellement au passé qu'il ne vivait pas pleinement le moment présent. En fait, les seuls moments ou il était amusant c'est lorsqu'il se disputait avec Tony. C'était les seuls moments ou il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Tony. A Tony et aux répliques qui feront mouche dans leurs énième joute verbale. Et le milliardaire, en y réfléchissant trouvait ça assez flatteur ! Et c'est avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il s'en retourna dans son laboratoire.

**OOO**

Steve repartit dans les couloirs, il se sentait vraiment con. Oui c'était le mot. Con. Parce que maintenant en plus d'être triste, il était énervé. Il avait voulu tout arranger avec Tony. Il s'était dit que au vu des événements, mieux valait rester uni. Vu qu'il ne restait plus que quatre des vengeurs à bord, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Mais il commençait à se dire que le rêve de Coulson n'aboutirait jamais. Tout simplement parce qu'il était impossible que lui et Tony trouvent un terrain d'entente. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'ils avaient réparé le réacteur, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sans anicroche. Cet événement mis à part, depuis qu'ils étaient sur le porte avions, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se quereller. Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tony était vraiment un gosse parfois. Il avait l'art et la manière de l'énerver. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se comportait comme ça qu'avec lui ! Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony préférait le taquiner à lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vrai pourquoi était il amusant avec les autres et infect avec LUI ? Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi lui d'habitude si gentil s'énervait en une fraction de seconde dès qu'il était question de Tony. Et enfin il en avait marre de ne rien comprendre.

Il n'aurait pas du perdre les pédales à un moment pareil. Steve s'en voulait un peu d'avoir cédé.

Et tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils parlaient de Coulson et que Tony avait cet air si triste, Steve se surprit à vouloir être gentil avec lui, le consoler, être un vrai ami... Mais dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot 'soldat', le milliardaire avait littéralement pété les plombs. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû ?

Et de nouveau cet air haineux s'était gravé sur son visage. Steve s'était alors 'lancé dans la bataille' non sans regrets. Cela lui avait plu de voir le côté vulnérable de Tony. La adossé contre ce mur tout à l'heure. Cela le rendait plus humain... Moins hautain. Plus accessible.

**OOO**

Le jour même, un peu plus tard, les Avengers étaient au plus mal, les extra-terrestres abondaient sur New York. Thor était blessé tout comme Steve. Hulk était enfoui sous une montagne de Chitori, Hawkeye n'avait plus de flèches et Black Widow cherchait un moyen de refermer le portail toujours ouvert. Et enfin Tony venait d'apprendre par Nick Fury qu'un missile fonçait droit sur New York ! C'était la panique. Quelques secondes après que Tony ait reçu l'information, il s'élança en direction du missile, il avait pris sa décision. Black Widow avait trouvé un moyen de refermer le portail et dès qu'elle en informa l'équipe, Steve lui ordonna de le faire.

« Nan, attendez, un missile va exploser dans moins d'une minute... » C'était la voix de Tony que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

« Stark... Vous savez que c'est un aller simple... » Steve n'arriva pas a cacher son anxiété.

Tony ne l'écouta pas, il ordonna a Jarvis de garder de la puissance pour la montée. Le robot lui répondit :

« Monsieur, dois-je contacter Mademoiselle Potts ?

Non. Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

Et il était sincère. Depuis quelques temps, Pepper et lui ne s'entendaient plus vraiment. Enfin si bien sur ils se voyaient pour le boulot, se taquinaient, comme toujours. Et puis elle avait décidé que c'était mieux qu'ils fassent un break. Selon elle ils étaient en train de s'éloigner, il était trop distant, avait toujours un truc à faire. Et Tony savait qu'au fond elle avait raison. Pepper était indispensable à sa vie, elle avait toujours de bons conseils, savait toujours utiliser les mots qu'il faut, avait de la répartie, était belle et intelligente... Mais voilà Tony n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Même si il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait tout autant passer du temps dans son atelier à bidouiller des robots, à inventer des choses...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Maintenant il devait penser à sauver New York. Il maintenant le missile bien fermement, pris de l'élan sur la tour Stark et plongea dans le passage intersidéral le plus rapidement possible, cela allait bientôt exploser et il le savait. Plus il s'enfonçait, et plus son costume défaillait. Il lâcha le missile qui alla s'écraser droit sur le vaisseau des extra-terrestres, et son costume s'éteint, il commençait à tomber. Au moment de l'explosion, il ferma les yeux et pensa à une seule et unique chose :

« Captain désolé... »

Personne ne l'entendrait alors il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Maintenant alors que tout allait se finir. Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

A New York, quelques secondes plus tard, tout les Chitori tombèrent au sol, inanimés. Il avait réussit, il avait détruit leurs vaisseau !

Steve quand à lui avait les sourcils froncés et ne disait mots. Il fixait intensément le portail par lequel avait disparu Iron Man. Il sentit le regard insistant de Thor sur sa droite, alors il tourna la tête vers le dieu son visage parlait pour lui : « C'est fini. »

Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui dire d'attendre, ils ne devaient pas fermer le portail, il pouvait encore revenir si ça se trouve il avait survécu à l'explosion et... Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant...Ses yeux étaient vitreux lorsqu'il ordonna à Natasha de refermer le portail. La rousse s'exécuta sans plus attendre.

Il avait envie de partir loin de tout ça. Il en avait marre de cette guerre, de ces stupides extra terrestres, de ce stupide Loki de... Il releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux et alors il le vit... Tony qui dégringolait à une vitesse folle dans son armure inanimée.

« Tony ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Et puis Thor lui rappela quelque chose.

« Il descend trop rapidement. »

Le dieu du tonnerre se mit à faire tournoyer son marteau au dessus de lui, dans le but de le réceptionner. C'était la première fois où Steve regrettait le fait de ne pas pouvoir voler. Tony continuait sa chute effrénée quand tout à coup, une masse verte le pris de revers. C'était Banner. Ou plutôt Hulk. Qui que ce soit, Steve lui en était reconnaissant. Le monstre vert atterrit à terre et posa le corps inanimé du milliardaire au sol sans la moindre délicatesse. Steve accompagné de Thor se hâtèrent vers eux.

Thor mit Tony sur le dos et arracha son masque d'acier alors que Steve s'accroupit immédiatement près de son visage, mettant son oreille près de sa bouche. Mais aucun souffle n'en sortait. Il posa sa main sur son torse de fer, en désespoir de cause. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas... Steve fixait le visage inanimé de Tony et se dit que c'était fini, finalement cet homme si imbu de lui-même avait sauvé New York. Il aurait voulu lui dire a quel point il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit. A quel point il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il méritait amplement son titre de super-héros et...

Il eut un sursaut quand Hulk poussa un cri. Tout comme Tony d'ailleurs. Attendez, Tony avait ouvert les yeux !Le cœur de Steve fit un deuxième bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit à nouveau ses yeux noisettes le fixer. Très vite, Tony reprit ses habitudes :

« Personne m'a fait de bouche à bouche j'espère ?

Vous auriez aimé ? » Se surprit à répondre Steve, un sourire aux lèvres.

Thor, Steve et Tony eurent un rire franc. Hulk se contenta d'un grognement. Après quoi Tony déblatéra des inepties sur les Shawarma et sur le fait qu'ils méritaient amplement de prendre une RTT et d'autres blagues toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Mais Steve n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre ces blagues et sourit chaleureusement, aidant son coéquipier à se relever. Thor quand à lui semblait toujours préoccupé.

« Ce n'est pas fini... »

Il leva la tête en direction de la tour Stark, l'air soucieux... Tout le monde savait qu'il pensait à son frère Loki, toujours là haut.

Ils montèrent alors tout en haut. Et découvrirent un Loki en piteux état. Hulk était passé par là. Il les regarda, l'air épuisé et se contenta de dire :

« Si la proposition tiens toujours... Un verre me ferait du bien. »

Seul Tony avait l'air de comprendre de quoi le dieu parlait. D'ailleurs il pouffa de rire. Hawkeye pointait dangereusement son arc vers le dieu fourbe, mais Thor posa son marteau et intima a Clint de faire la même chose. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui tendit la main sans un mot. Après une petite hésitation, Loki abandonna, il pris la main de son frère et le laissa l'aider. Il avait l'air las, fatigué de tout ça. Honteux et presque... Désolé. Presque.

**OOO**

Après cet épisode, Tony leurs proposa de s'établir dans la tour Stark en attendant de décider quoi faire. Il avait largement la place. On mit des menottes à Loki et on l'enferma a double tour, en attendant la venue de Nick Fury.

Ça avait été une journée pour le moins éprouvante mais heureusement elle était terminée!

**OOO**

Voilou ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien pas bien ? Trop long ? Trop court ? J'attends vos avis !

Bye.


	2. Chapitre 2

Notes de l'auteur :

Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment T_T ! Je n'ai aucune excuse. Enfin mis à part le fait que je passait le bac et que je devais me réinscrire pour ma poursuite d'études et bon j'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire, mais j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration HALLELUIAH ! Bref, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si j'en ait pas énormément ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça me motive vraiment. Bon allez j'arrête de vous emmerder et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre haut en couleurs !

**OOO**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cette journée avait décidément été la plus longue de la vie de Tony. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il laissait couler l'eau chaude de la douche sur sa nuque. Enfin il pouvait décompresser. Bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois ou il avait frôlé la mort, loin de la. Ça avait été la première fois en revanche, ou il avait... Fait le point sur sa vie. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il soit au bord du gouffre -c'est le cas de le dire- pour qu'il se rende compte de son 'état'. Il se retrouvait à son âge : seul. Oh, bien sur il avait rencontré des gens formidables comme Bruce Banner, un des seuls êtres humains au monde avec qui il puisse avoir une conversation sur les rayons gamma sans dominer la question ! Il avait aussi Pepper et Rhodes... bref, des amis. Mais il lui manquait l'essentiel, une personne avec qui il n'ait pas besoin d'être le héros, ou le patron ou l'inventeur ou encore le playboy, mais une personne avec qui il pourrait être juste Tony. Le Tony qui pouvait se mettre en colère, douter et être fatigué comme tout le monde... Celui que personne ne connaissait ou presque.

Il repensa aux paroles d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas connu longtemps, mais qui avait été la pour lui à un moment critique. Il avait rencontré Yinsen dans le repaire des terroristes en Afghanistan, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui le petit réacteur dans sa poitrine brillait. Tony s'était vraiment lié d'amitié avec Yinsen, c'était un homme intelligent qui osait lui dire les choses. Peut être que leurs amitié n'aura pas duré longtemps mais elle comptait beaucoup pour Tony.

Et puis il se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui alors qu'ils fabriquaient le prototype de son armure de Iron Man :

« Vous avez de la famille Yinsen ?

Oui, et je les retrouverais lorsque je sortirais d'ici. Et vous ?

Non.

Non ? Alors vous qui pensez tout avoir, n'avez rien. »

Tony était resté sans voix ce fut une des rares fois dans sa vie ou on lui avait cloué le bec. Sur le moment il savait que son ami avait raison au fond la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue si on avait pas quelqu'un avec qui la partager. D'ailleurs, Yinsen avait donné sa vie pour lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait au moment de mourir, c'était sa famille, sa femme et ses enfants. Sur le moment Tony s'était dit : « Alors c'est ça, aimer ? » mais aujourd'hui il commençait à comprendre la façon de penser du docteur Yinsen. Il lui avait fallut du temps mais il avait compris.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été à côté de la plaque tout ce temps. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ce dont cet homme lui avait parlé. Oh oui au fond de lui il le savait que cette chose existait. Enfin c'était plutôt une personne pour être précis. Il le savait, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à s'en rendre compte.

Tony était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien que lorsque l'eau de la douche devint froide, il pesta et se jura d'inventer un système d'eau chaude perpétuelle !

**OOO**

Lorsque Tony Stark avait des idées de génies, ça donnait ça : Une bande de super héros dans un bar dansant. Vous trouverez sûrement l'idée ridicule mais le milliardaire savait parvenir a ses fins. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir dégusté un sharwarma, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un verre. Les moins a l'aise étaient Bruce et Steve. Bruce parce qu'il ne devait pas sortir souvent dans ce genre d'endroit préférant être enfermé dans un labo, et Steve... parce qu'il était Steve, autrement dit coincé. Thor semblait heureux, dégustant son verre de bière avec un sourire, Clint et Natasha conversaient de tout et de rien. Tony mettait l'ambiance comme à son habitude :

« Allez, avouez que ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu !

Stark, vous avez eu une bonne idée ! » Thor était tout à fait d'accord visiblement, car il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en riant et Tony crut qu'il lui avait démit l'épaule. D'ailleurs cela devait se voir sur son visage car Clint explosa littéralement de rire en voyant la tête de Tony.

« Doucement mon gars ! » Tony n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser si facilement. Tout prendre à la rigolade était sa règle première. Même si il avait envie de faire manger son marteau au dieu du tonnerre, là tout de suite.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, tous devaient avouer que de sortir entre amis comme des gens normaux faisait du bien. Même si il n'étaient pas vraiment encore amis, et qu'ils n'avaient rien de normaux ! Bruce et Steve se décoincèrent un peu et l'ambiance était vraiment détendue. Jusqu'à la prochaine idée de notre cher génie. En effet, après avoir englouti plusieurs whisky, il était encore plus... Stark qu'a son habitude et proposa une partie de 'action ou vérité' mais suite au regard furieux de Natasha, l'idée fut vite oublié. Thor décida de leurs raconter des histoires sur les beuveries de Asgard, puis parler de son royaume sembla l'avoir rendu mélancolique. Il rentra donc le premier a la tour Stark, il les remercia tous de sa manière très théâtrale et prétexta une fatigue avant de prendre congé. Peut être était il en train de s'interroger sur ce qu'il devrait faire de son frère. Et du cube ? En tout cas le Thor jovial du début de soirée semblait s'être essoufflé.

Mais en ce moment, les pensées de Tony étaient à des années lumières du cube...

Peut être était-ce le taux d'alcoolémie élevé dans son sang ou une impulsion soudaine, mais Tony avait furieusement envie de danser, là tout de suite. Les percussions retentirent dans tout le petit bar. La chanson 'Dance with me Tonight' de Olly Murs. C'était la chanson parfaite : pas trop agressive, pas trop rapide, ni trop lente pile celle qui lui fallait... songea Tony qui avait son idée en tête. Il vida son verre et le reposa un peu trop vivement sur le bar. Allez, le grand Tony Stark n'allait pas se décourager maintenant...

_**My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah. **_

Sa cible, Steve était avec Natasha, Clint et Bruce, mais il paraissait seul, les regardant parler poliment sans trop prendre part à la conversation juste quelques mots. Il avait l'air plus ou moins absent.

Quand Tony, comme à son habitude, vint tout perturber. Il lança un regard entendu à Steve, lui tendit la main. L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux...

« Tony, vous n'y pensez pas, je ne sais pas danser...

Et bien je vais vous apprendre ! » Non le milliardaire n'allait pas se décourager de si tôt. « Désolé les tourtereaux je vous l'emprunte. » Lança t-il a l'archer et a la rousse.

Clint vira au rouge vif tandis que les yeux de Natasha lançaient des éclairs. Bruce eut un sourire entendu. Steve croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il n'allait pas bouger d'un poil. Tony pris les devants. Il pris la main de Steve dans la sienne, et l'entraîna sur la piste. Le Captain, aurait pu résister mais allez savoir pourquoi, il se laissa faire.

_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,**  
**On the floor up and close getting lost in it,**  
**I won't give up without a fight.** _

« Tony ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule.

Bien sur que non vous avez un danseur exceptionnel avec vous! Et si ça peut vous rassurer moi aussi. Deux hommes qui dansent ensemble ça fait toujours ridicule.

Alors pourquoi vous voulez absolument... » Mais notre cher Captain America ne fini pas sa phrase, car Tony, de sa main libre attrapa le bras de Steve et vint le placer sur sa hanche droite.

« Ça va aller. » Pour une fois, pas de sourire narquois ou hautain, Tony se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Ce qui laissa Steve sans voix.

_**I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight,**_

Au début, Steve n'osait pas trop bouger, et se contentait de suivre les pas de Tony, mais quand le refrain arriva, il ne sembla plus penser à rien et osa pour une fois dans sa vie '_se lâcher'_. Le blond semblait assez sensible à la musique. Au grand réjouissement de Tony.

_**So come on, ooh, oh baby,**  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight.** _

Et c'est ainsi que Captain America appris a danser. Étonnamment, pour une première fois, il s'en sortait bien. Tout les deux se mouvaient au rythme enjoué de la musique, sans penser aux autres, et sans penser au reste du monde en fait. C'était juste eux et la musique. Un moment, ce fut Tony qui marcha sur le pied de Steve par mégarde.

« Je croyais que vous étiez un danseur exceptionnel... » Lui fit aussitôt remarquer son partenaire, avec un petit sourire.

Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai l'habitude d'occuper la place de la _femme_ ?» Une mine mi-boudeuse, mi-espiègle vint orner les traits du playboy.

Et a ce moment là Steve éclata d'un rire franc. Il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça au juste ? Assurément, beaucoup trop longtemps ! La chanson se fini trop vite au goût de Tony dont le cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

**OOO**

Plus la soirée avançait et plus Tony se sentait joyeux. Enfin le terme complètement bourré serait plus approprié étant donné la façon dont il avait noué sa cravate autour de son front, son racontage de vie intempestif et puis … Son attitude envers Steve.

Si il s'était contenté d'être bourré sans rien faire, ça aurait pu passer. Mais la, plus ça allait et plus il se rapprochait de Steve, a tout les sens du terme. Son tabouret était désormais collé à celui du Captain qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large. Il avait bien essayé de dire à Tony d'arrêter de boire, mais au fond de lui il avait vraiment envie de voir ça. Ce spectacle : Le grand Tony Stark, bourré. Note cher petit soldat buvait autant que le milliardaire, sauf que le super sérum qui coulait dans ses veines stoppait tous les effets de l'alcool sur lui et c'est avec l'esprit totalement clair qu'il se promit de ne jamais oublier ce spectacle mémorable... Chaque instant serait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Bref revenons en a Tony, il était en train de contempler le fond de son verre lorsqu'il releva la tête et trouva en face de lui...

« Bruce ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je te parle depuis deux minutes Tony.

Ah ? Ah mais oui je faisais juste semblant de pas entendre pour te tester! Au fait où est Steve ?

Parti

Où ça ?

Aux toilettes. »

C'était peut être la conversation la moins constructive de toute sa vie, mais le plus ironique c'est qu'il l'avait eu avec un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il connaissait !

« Hum, bref, Tony à ce propos, si vous ne vous détestiez pas, j'aurais pu penser que vous étiez en train de _flirter_ tout les deux à l'instant. »

L'expert en rayon gamma était en train de le taquiner, et ouvertement en plus ! Non mais c'était quoi cette insinuation ?

« Bruce tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

Qui sait ? » Se contenta de lui répondre son soit disant 'ami' avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Après ce bref petit interlude, Steve finit par revenir des toilettes et les trois vengeurs passèrent la fin de loi soirée tout les trois, tandis que Natasha et Clint dansaient un slow sur la piste de danse presque déserte... D'ailleurs Tony se promit mentalement de leurs faire une ou deux remarques exaspérantes à ce propos quand il serait dans un meilleur état.

Le retour à la tour Stark avait été des plus difficiles. En effet, Tony insistait pour conduire, et Steve et Bruce avaient du mal à le contenir...

« Attendez les gars, c'est MA voiture, donc c'est moi qui conduit !

Vu l'état dans lequel tu est il vaudrait mieux que je conduise. » Se proposa instantanément Bruce.

« Quel état ? Je me sens parfaitement bien. Fais pas le malin Monsieur Bruce tout puissant ! »

Au moment même ou il disait cette phrase, Tony manqua de se rétamer de façon mémorable en loupant la marche à la sortie du restaurant. Heureusement, Steve arriva sur son cheval blanc, et s'occupa de le rattraper au dernier moment.

« Je crois que Bruce a raison, il devrait conduire. »

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire la moue et de marcher jusqu'à la voiture d'un pas mal assuré. A peine Bruce au volant de la voiture, Tony s'était déjà endormit sur le siège arrière, ou plus précisément sur l'épaule de Steve qui avait l'air plutôt gêné à en croire la couleur écrevisse de ses joues. Bruce, voyant la scène dans le rétroviseur, jubilait... Sa théorie était exacte : comme toujours.

**OOO**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il essayait de remettre Tony dans son lit sans trop de dégâts, Steve se retrouva dans la situation la plus étrange qu'il n'ai jamais eu a affronter. Pire que les nazis, pire que de rester 70 ans sous la glace... Il devait faire face à un Tony Stark bourré, et visiblement en manque d'affection. Comment en était il arrivé a cette conclusion ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Tony était en train de s'agripper à lui en criant qu'il ne voulait pas dormir tout seul. Ça aurait pu aller si en plus de ça il n'y avait pas eu un petit... Détail...

« Oh regarde mon petit soldat est au garde a vous rien que pour toi !

Tony qu'est ce que... »

Oui, Tony était excité. Ce qui perturbait le Capitaine au plus haut point.

Mais revenons en à nos milliardaires... Tony se faisant très entreprenant, repoussa Steve sur le matelas et grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

« Un baiser ça te tente ? » Le milliardaire le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faillir.

Et puis sans attendre, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Steve. Ce baiser fut le plus langoureux et le plus sensuel que Tony n'ait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un. C'était juste parfait.

Tu vois c'était pas si difficile ! » Lui rétorqua t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est à dire que j'ai jamais... Enfin... Je...

Quoi ? Jamais embrassé un mec ? Moi non plus si ça peut te rassurer alors c'est pas si grave tu sais de nos jours c'est pas un drame comme a ton époque...

JAMAIS FAIT L'AMOUR ! » Cela étonna Tony, mais Steve avait bel et bien crié.

Le milliardaire ouvrit de grand yeux de merlan frit. Steve baissa la tête, honteux. Tony, malgré son taux d'alcool important eut un moment de lucidité. Il pris le visage de Steve entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« C'est pas grave... »

Tony prit les mains de Steve dans les siennes, il se baissa et murmura à l'oreille du blond :

« Fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire... »

Les reins du blond s'enflammèrent à l'entente du ton séducteur du playboy. D'ailleurs visiblement, ses joues aussi, au vu de la couleur écrevisse qui les colorait.

Steve reprit courage et osa toucher du bout des doigts la lumière bleue qui ornait le torse du brun. Il ouvrit ensuite sa chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse de Tony. Il avait du mal à croire que ce moment était bien réel. Il caressa les épaules de Tony doucement, et appliqua ce traitement à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, son dos, son ventre, ses côtes... Faisait éprouver des sensations toutes nouvelles à Tony qui n'en menait pas large. Steve posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Tony, puis sa bouche vint le remplacer après une brève hésitation. Tony surprit de cette initiative, répondit plus vivement au baiser. Jouant avec la langue tentatrice du capitaine.

Très vite, la tension monta et Tony se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et transpirant. Il avait loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Peut importait puisque il s'affaira déjà à essayer d'enlever le t-shirt de Steve, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Après un essai peu concluant, Steve eu un petit rire et le fit lui même. Il regarda ensuite Tony dans les yeux et lui demanda avec hésitation :

« Heu Tony tu es sûr que... »

J'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie, maintenant chut !

Sur ce, Tony caressa sensuellement l'entre jambe du pauvre Capitaine rouge comme une tomate. Tony osa ensuite déboutonner le pantalon de Steve tout en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air félin. Il passa sa main sous son caleçon et Steve poussa un gémissement lorsque le brun prit son membre en main. Il passa son pouce sur son gland et appliqua un mouvement de va et viens très lent. Vu le traitement que lui infligeait Tony, il était sur qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps...

« Tony... »

Steve... Tu peut... ? »

Le playboy eut un regard insistant pour son « petit problème » et Steve comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Il s'empressa d'imiter son vis-à-vis et passa sa main sous le caleçon de Tony... il fut surpris de voir à quel point Tony le désirait. Il était dans cet état rien que pour lui... Cette pensée enthousiasma le capitaine et il empoigna le sexe de Tony sans plus attendre.

« Je... N'ai jamais fais ça. » Steve, malgré son désir grandissant se sentait un peu confus.

« C'est bien ça va... »

Une fois de plus, Tony le rassura et l'embrassa tout en appliquant un rythme régulier sur son membre. Tony, et même si il n'était pas dans son état normal, ne se rappelait pas avoir autant été excité de toute sa vie. Il accéléra un peu le rythme sur la verge de Steve, révélant sa propre excitation. Steve avait du comprendre le message car il s'appliqua à imiter son partenaire, il plongea sa tête dans le cou si tentateur de Tony et embrassa langoureusement sa peau. Goûtant toujours plus de Tony, de son Tony. La respiration du brun se fit plus rapide et Steve pouvait sentir les battement de son cœur pulser dans son cou.

Ils ne furent que gémissements et soupirs. Les mouvements de bassin de Tony allaient le rendre fou il en était certain. Çà et son souffle contre sa joue, qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier... Très vite tout cela lui fit perdre la tête et il se libéra en un souffle dans la main de Tony. Quelques instant plus tard, le brun l'imita et s'écroula sur Steve.

La respiration du capitaine commençait à se calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, se contentant de caresser le dos de Tony affectueusement.

« C'était... Vraiment incroyable. »

Mais Steve eut pour seule réponse un léger ronflement... Il n'avait pas osé, il ne s'était tout de même pas endormit ? A en croire la masse sans vie qu'était devenue le brun, si. Steve eut un long soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. En réalité, il décida de ne pas se vexer et de recoucher gentiment Tony.

**OOO**

Ce matin la Tony Stark se réveilla avec un gueule de bois mémorable. Il émergea de son lit, qui d'ailleurs était dans un état lamentable. On aurait dit que Hulk était passé par la... Hulk et une bande d'éléphants en rut...

Il mit son pied dans ses chaussons et...

« Oh non... qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Et il se rappela de son comportement de la veille. Il se rappela de TOUT les détails qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier d'ailleurs. Mais c'était un fait Tony n'avait pas de chance...

**OOO**

A suivre ! Je précise que les reviews sont très appréciées, je dis ça... Je dis rien hein !

Je suis pas très satisfaite du lemon ou appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais bon finalement j'ai laissé comme ça.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

La journée avait mal commencé, vraiment très mal. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir avec son... coéquipier... partenaire... ami... amant ?!

Comment était il censé qualifier Steve maintenant ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ?

Tony secoua vivement la tête et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains et se posa un millier de questions sur sa petite personne, la première fusa dans son esprit : Alors il était gay ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, à commencer par sa seule relation amoureuse stable qui se termina en calvaire... Alors que Pepper était l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes, belles et fabuleuses qu'il connaisse... Non mais il n'était pas _GAY _! Lui Tony Stark le plus grand coureur de jupons de tout les temps. Il était juste attiré par Steve, c'est tout. C'était inexplicable, bizarre, un peu comme l'intérêt que Natasha portait à Clint... Enfin ne nous égarons pas.

Aucun autre homme ne lui faisait cet effet, en même temps ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme ! Steve Rogers, avec son mètre 90, son corps de dieu grec et ses grand yeux bleus expressifs... Le sauveur de l'Amérique, l'idole de ses dames, l'icône vivante ! Enfin bon cela ne servait à rien de penser à ça dès le matin, et qui plus est un lendemain de cuite. D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé d'être bourré à ce point... A chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état, il faisait n'importe quoi, tiens la dernière fois il avait détruit la moitié de son immeuble, et hier soir.. N'en parlons pas.

C'est avec une boule au ventre et la peur de rencontrer Steve que Tony osa sortir de sa chambre le plus discrètement du monde. Pour ne pas perdre son honneur, il avait prévu un plan :

1 : esquiver Steve.

2 : essayer de savoir qui était au courant pour hier soir

3 : se haïr pour avec des idées puériles dans le genre inventer un plan.

4 : faire comme si de rien n'était

Cela paraissait être un bon plan, quoi qu'un peu simplet pour un esprit comme le sien. Il cessa ses tourments internes et s'habilla. Une fois avoir soigneusement vérifié les deux côtés du couloir, il s'aventura hors de sa tanière, pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie mais il était déjà midi et il avait faim. Il osa faire quelques pas dans le couloir... Quand soudain, il eut l'étrange impression d'être suivit... Il lui sembla même entendre du bruit derrière lui. Il pris intérieurement tout les dieux qu'il connaissait (même Loki) pour que ce ne soit pas Steve.

« Pitié, pitié, pitié... »

Il décida lâchement d'accélérer son allure, tout en essayant de marcher le plus naturellement possible. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule... Ça y est c'était la fin, le moment fatidique, il devrait faire face et répondre de ses actes...

« Mon ami ! Comment ça va en cette belle journée ? »

« Thor ! » Heureusement ce n'était que lui... « Ça va on ne peut mieux après cette.. heu belle soirée. Haha. »

Tony ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait -il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue- mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il mentait aussi mal. Il était tellement stressé à l'idée de croiser Steve qu'il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos. Se calmer. Il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. Surtout que Thor n'avait visiblement rien compris vu la façon dont il lui parlait en ce moment même de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé hier. Forcément, il n'avait pas fini dans le lit de la personne qu'il était censé détester, LUI. Ce grand dadet au cheveux blonds.

« Ce serait une bonne idée de renouveler ce genre de réunion. »

Oui, évidemment, il faut refaire ça au plus vite. »

Alors que dans son esprit les mots **PLUS JAMAIS** flottaient.

**OOO**

Un peu plus tard dans son atelier, Tony 'travaillait' sur des projets qu'il avait en cours. En fait le terme le plus approprié serait : il glandait dans son atelier en faisant semblant de travailler mais il restait là car il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici... Personne, ou presque.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que quelqu'un cherche à rentrer... »

« Jarvis, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Vous allez sûrement comprendre dans quelques secondes. »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement me dire ce qui cloche ? »

A peine Tony eut fini sa phrase qu'il entendit un grand fracas provenant de la porte de l'atelier, apparemment quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir.

« Jarvis ! Est ce que Banner ce serait subitement mis en colère ? »

« Non c'est Monsieur Rogers qui vient de défoncer la porte. » Lui répondit le robot de son calme habituel.

« Oh mon dieu. Éteint les lumières Jarvis. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Tony lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et courut se réfugier vers le coin ou était entreposées ses voitures. Il couru le plus vite possible et remercia dieu que les lumières soient éteintes parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile fini. Il se cacha tout au bout du garage, derrière sa Lamborghini adorée.

Même pas une seconde plus tard, un énorme fracas retentit, cela devait être sa pauvre porte... Paix à son âme.

« Tony, je sais que tu es là. »

Ledit Tony était en train de penser que cette situation ressemblait étrangement à un scénario de film d'horreur. Pourtant Steve n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre ! Mais le ton qu'il avait eu ne donnait vraiment pas envie au milliardaire de sortir de sa cachette. Steve était un super soldat après tout. Et il n'avait pas envie de se fritter avec un super soldat en colère la tout de suite.

« Tu va m'obliger a te chercher ?

Si ça peut rallonger ma vie de quelques minutes, oui. » Murmura le brun pour lui même.

Malgré le ridicule de la situation, Tony ne daigna pas bouger son royal postérieur.

Steve quand à lui était dans un état de rage avancé, en effet avant de se résoudre à détruire la porte de l'atelier de Tony, il avait fait trois fois le tour de la tour Stark, interrogé au moins deux fois tout ces occupants (même Jarvis, et il avait même pensé à demander à Loki si par hasard il n'avait pas vu passer un milliardaire). La réponse de Banner le rendit encore plus énervé :

« Non je ne sais pas où il est Steve, pourquoi il se cache ?»

Avec ce petit air semi amusé semi timide mélangé à un regard malicieux. Comme si il _savait_ quelque chose, comme si il n'était_ pas étonné_ que Tony se cache de Steve.

Le super soldat avait donc passé sa journée à chercher le brun sans succès. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il réussit à apprendre de Jarvis que Tony n'était pas sortit aujourd'hui. Steve en déduit donc qu'il ne restait qu'un seul endroit ou il pouvait être. Non pas qu'il connaisse parfaitement bien les habitudes de l'autre homme, mais c'était le seul endroit ou il n'avait pas osé aller : Son atelier. Et il se maudit intérieurement. C'était évident qu'il se trouvait là ! Le seul endroit de la maison ou la porte était seulement ouvrable par Tony. Et peut être aussi par Pepper... Bref !

Steve ne s'énervait pas rapidement et détestait abîmer les affaires des autres. Néanmoins, cette foutue porte vola en éclats assez rapidement. Parce que des fois, Steve était a bout de nerfs.

Voilà le pourquoi du comment du défonçage de porte. Maintenant revenons en a Tony. Quand il entendit les pas de Steve se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, il se demanda un instant si le super-sérum pouvait permettre au capitaine de voir dans le noir. Et pendant une seconde il eut peur. Mais la seconde d'après il se dit que c'était ridicule. Et puis au final quand il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière et soulevé dans les airs, il se dit que cette idée n'était pas si ridicule que ça.

« Salut.

Jarvis rallume les lumières. »

Aussitôt, la lumière revint dans la pièce et Tony put découvrir le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis.

« Sérieusement ? C'est moi qui suis censé dire ça. Jarvis tu me déçoit, tu obéit à n'importe qui. »

Un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère ça ne devrait pas faire de mal...

«Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, Tony. »

Mais comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation ?

« Va-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ?

Mais enfin, je ne t'évitais pas.

Alors comment tu expliques que toute à l'heure quand j'ai croisé Natasha et que je lui ait demandé si elle t'avais vu, elle m'as dit que tu était parti en courant dans la direction opposée quelques secondes plus tôt ? »

Heu... Une envie pressante ? Ça arrive.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, je pense que tu l'as déjà assez fait hier soir. C'est bon tu sais ce que ça fait, maintenant tu va juste te contenter de fuir les problèmes sans aucune explication, rien. Et moi dans tout ça tu y a pensé ? J'aimais une femme il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que c'est une vieille dame qui a du vivre une vie heureuse pendant que j'ai passé la moitié de la mienne sous la glace. Et puis il y a eu … TOI ! »

Voyant le manque de réaction de Tony, Steve le lâcha de dépit et celui-ci tomba mollement sur ses pieds.

« Tu veut faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Très bien, mais d'abord je vais te demander une chose : Dis moi que c'était juste parce que tu était bourré, jure moi que ce n'était qu'une autre de tes lubies, dis moi que ce n'était qu'une envie passagère et je te laisserais tranquille. On pourra continuer a être Iron man et Captain America les deux super-héros qui ne peuvent pas se supporter et Tony et Steve, on oublie. Il n'y aura plus de Tony et Steve entre nous. »

Tony regarda le soldat dans les yeux.

« Steve je... »

Mais malheureusement, le brun ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, car il semblait que le destin veuille se mettre sur le chemin de Steve et que celui-ci n'aurait jamais le droit a une explication. Car a cet instant, une sorte de vaisseau avait détruit une bonne partie du mur qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Et par la même occasion la moitié de la collection de voitures de Tony.

Tony et Steve furent renversés par la secousse et tombèrent par terre. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, pour apercevoir un vaisseau inconnu encastré dans le mur. Tony, a moitié en train de s'étouffer à cause de la poussière provoquée par la destruction du mur s'exclama :

« C'est la fête aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes tous passés le mot pour détruire ma maison a ce que je voit.

Tony, je crois que tu devrais enfiler ton armure.

Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai a faire.

Tony je te signale qu'un vaisseau vient de s'écraser dans la pièce alors tu va... »

Une voix désagréable au possible les interrompît.

« Je suis le bras droit de Thanos le tout puissant. Et je viens chercher cet incapable de Loki pour qu'il paye son échec auprès de mon maître. »

Un homme -enfin une chose ressemblant vaguement a un homme- les avait interrompu. En effet il ressemblait... En fait il ressemblait à rien avec ses six doigts a chaque main, sa peau grisâtre, ses dents rouges et sa tenue digne des plus grands méchants de Power Rangers. Une capuche noire recouvrait le haut de son visage. Si le ton de sa voix n'avait pas été aussi menaçant, Tony aurait presque ri en le voyant. Steve lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Loki est notre prisonnier, il restera ici jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de son sort, qui ne vous concerne en aucun cas.

Le sort de ce félon m'importe, autant qu'il importe mon maître, misérable humain, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier !

Vous croyez ? »

Sans plus attendre, Steve attrapa un bout de métal par terre (il y a cinq minutes c'était encore une Ferrari) et le lança en direction de l'intrus. Celui-ci explosa d'un rire malsain en envoyant valser la ferraille.

« Votre force minable ne peut rien contre moi »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le vaisseau et parla dans une langue inconnue. Alors une dizaine de Chitori sortirent du vaisseau et s'élancèrent dans la pièce à toute allure.

Tony songea que l'attaque des Chitori sur la tour Stark s'était relativement bien passé. Et rapidement. En effet Monsieur-je-veux-récupérer-Loki s'était vu affubler le plus gros coup de marteau de l'histoire de l'humanité. Appariement, ça n'avait pas plu a Thor qu'on veuille emmener son frère. Les Chitoris furent vite fait calmés par un docteur Banner un peu plus en colère que d'habitude, si vite que Tony n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre son armure. Après ces événements plus que chiants, s'ensuivit toute une série de rapports a Nick Fury, et de défilé d'agents du SHIELD dans sa maison. Lui qui comptait être tranquille après l'attaque des extra-terrestres c'était raté...

Quand le soir arriva Tony se servi une bonne tasse de thé qu'il comptait bien déguster dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se mêler aux autres, en fait il se sentait plutôt fatigué. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, celle ci était dans le noir mais quand il demanda à Jarvis de rallumer la lumière il ne pensa pas un instant que...

« Oh mon dieu, Steve ! »

Il en lâcha même sa tasse de thé par terre. En effet, ledit Steve se trouvait sur le lit de Tony, habillé d'accord, mais c'était tout de même choquant. Il était resté là dans le noir à l'attendre ? Décidément le sauveur de l'Amérique se transformait petit a petit en psychopathe de l'Amérique...

« Bonsoir Tony

... Bonsoir. »

Il y a un problème ?

Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire des trucs comme ça.

Des trucs comment ?

Du genre m'attendre dans mon lit dans le noir, ou bien défoncer la porte de mon atelier ! »

Et voilà Tony était de nouveau énervé. Pourquoi Steve faisait tout ça ? Il était devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?

« Bon, je vais te laisser. Garde ma chambre. »

Tony ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à l'affronter, il préférait jouer sur la défensive plutôt que d'avoir a lui parler. Oui la fuite était une très bonne option. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, mais cette boule au ventre était encore plus forte maintenant. Il voulait partir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre Steve et lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du blond. En effet, quand il avait vu Tony prendre la mouche, il s'était levé en une fraction de seconde et avant que le millionnaire ait pu encore une fois s'échapper, il lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Lâche tout de suite ce bras.

Non, je ne pense pas.

Lâche moi et arrête de me harceler.

C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir

Espèce de... »

Mais avant que Tony ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Steve étaient sur les siennes, il lui imposa un baiser en fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Tony s'entendit gémir de surprise et il détesta ça. Néanmoins il ne repoussa pas Steve, il n'en avait pas envie. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Tony ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Steve. Il se sentait comme un putain de chaton timide et il détestait ça.

Steve releva son menton, et le fixa de ses yeux plus que bleus.

« On peut parler maintenant ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Sérieusement, ne me rejoues pas ce petit numéro. Et ne répond pas par une question.

Bon, quoi ?

C'était quoi hier soir ? »

Ses yeux étaient hypnotisants, ils étaient remplis d'espoir, de naïveté, et de désir. Et Tony ne réussit même pas a ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon très bien, je n'insisterais pas. »

Steve lui lâcha le bras. Il parut dépité et se dirigea vers la porte. Tony se dit que c'était le moment de se réveiller, sa gorge était nouée, la boule dans son ventre semblait comme un poids lourd et son cœur battait la chamade. Mais il se décida à agir, car il était plus que temps qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Steve avait déjà la main sur la poignée quand Tony passa ses bras autour de sa taille et vint se coller contre son dos.

« Steve, reste. Je suis désolé je ne sais pas m'exprimer. Je ne veux pas... Je... » Il se serra encore plus contre le t-shirt de Steve. « Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je regrette. »

Steve se retourna et ils s'enlacèrent pendant un temps qui parut infini à Tony. Le poids dans son ventre avait totalement disparu. Il se sentait bien, dans les bras de Steve, il n'était plus énervé ou stressé de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite. Il était juste bien.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tony changea d'optique, il n'était plus du tout timide, si bien qu'il osa embrasser le cou de Steve avec douceur. Il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille :

« Je ne regrette pas, et je veux même recommencer... »

Les yeux de Steve s'illuminèrent d'une lueur ardente. Il ne dit rien, mais se contenta de pousser Tony sur son lit et de le rejoindre. Il se plaça au dessus d'un Tony qui se remettait de ses émotions.

Steve plongea à son tour dans le cou du brun et embrassa sa peau avec envie. Sa langue elle aussi vint titiller son cou. Tony l'encouragea a continuer en plaçant une main derrière la nuque du blond.

« Tony...

M...oui ?

Tu est sur que...

Tais toi et embrasse moi. »

Tony avait reprit de l'assurance, il agrippa le cou de Steve et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus, cette fois-ci, le baiser était beaucoup plus torride. Les mains de Steve se firent plus aventureuses, et passèrent sous le t-shirt de Tony, caressant ses flancs avec douceur et fébrilité.

« Enlève le »

Lui ordonna alors le millionnaire, qui était de plus en plus impatient. Steve ne se fit pas prier, il essaya de passer le t-shirt par dessus la tête de Tony, mais il s'y était pris tellement mal que Tony explosa de rire quand il se rendit compte que sa tête était plus ou moins coincée. Une seconde plus tard il entendit un bruit de tissu déchiré. C'était son t-shirt qui n'avait pas résisté à la frustration de Steve. Tony eut du mal a refréner son fou rire quand il vit la tête de Steve, visiblement choqué et penaud.

« Heu, c'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais ce moment... » Commenta Steve, gêné.

Moi non plus... mais bon maintenant tu me dois un t-shirt à 500 dollars mon petit.

Petit, moi ?

C'est tout ce qui t'as choqué dans ma phrase ? »

Moi, choqué pour si peu ? »

Les yeux de Tony s'allumèrent et devinrent malicieux, il avait eu une idée. Il repoussa Steve sur le matelas et grimpa sur lui. La situation lui rappela les événements de la veille, mais il ne perdit pas son envie d'embêter Steve. Et son envie tout court non plus.

Il embrassa une fois de plus le pauvre Steve qui se laissait faire.

« Et ça, ça te choque ?

Je veux bien être choqué comme ça tout les jours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torse nus, Tony toujours au dessus de Steve. Steve avait l'air a moitié émerveillé, et a moitié intimidé et une autre partie de lui semblait prête à déchirer le reste des vêtements de Tony sans plus attendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu attend ? » Lui dit Tony d'un air malicieux.

Ce fut le déclencheur, le début de quelque chose que ni Tony ni Steve n'aurait pu arrêter même si ils l'avaient voulu. Cette fois-ci, personne n'était saoul, ils n'avaient aucun excuse. Et Tony dut s'avouer que ça avait été une expérience étrange, mais géniale. Faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime, c'était ça alors ? C'était vraiment fantastique. Il ne pensait qu'à Steve et Steve ne pensait qu'à lui. Il avait découvert de nouvelles sensations et ne regretta pas un seul instant que leurs relation ait évolué. Haine, puis ensuite amitié, puis ensuite... Amour, oui c'était certain il aimait Steve. Peut être qu'il allait lui falloir un peu plus de temps pour lui dire, mais au fond de lui il en était certain.

**OOO**

Tony se baladait, le sourire aux lèvres il se doutait qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux, mais peu importait vu que c'est ce qu'il était !Bon d'accord il avait mal aux reins, et il compris mieux le sens de l'expression « casser les reins » après cette nuit passé avec Steve... Steve qui d'ailleurs avait bien caché son jeu jusque là. Il était peut être inexpérimenté, mais une fois lancé... Bref il faudrait qu'il se rappelle de le calmer un peu pour la prochaine fois.

Mais il était quand même heureux, tout simplement. Si heureux que lorsqu'il croisa un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, il le salua :

« Salut ! »

Attendez une minute... Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs...

« Loki !

Stark. »

Lui répondit le plus calmement du monde le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie. Pour quelqu'un qui était en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés et des cernes sous les yeux, il n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné. Ce qui énerva le plus Tony c'est qu'il gardait toujours son expression hautaine sur le visage, comme si il se sentait supérieur eux autres en toutes circonstances, en l'occurrence même à moitié à poil et avec une tête de zombie.

Normal quoi, pensa Tony. Mais nan pas normal justement !

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

La même chose que vous hier soir avec votre cher petit soldat. »

Et la Tony rougit. Le playboy, génie, milliardaire, philanthrope, rougit. Une fois la honte passée, il commença à comprendre les paroles de Loki. _« La même chose »_. Oh mon dieu ça voulait dire que Loki s'était payé une partie de jambe en l'air avec l'un des vengeurs ! Sous l'expression choquée de Tony, le sourire narquois de Loki s'agrandit encore plus.

Tony était en train de se triturer le cerveau en essayant de deviner lequel de ses amis était passé à la casserole si il avait touché à un seul cheveux de Natasha il allait le tuer ! Mais soudain... Thor sortit de la pièce d'à côté, et vu le regard mielleux qu'il lançait à son frère, Tony comprit.

« Bonjour ! » Lui dit gaiement le blond.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il ignora le milliardaire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son « frère ». Même si leurs relations avaient... Pour le moins évoluées apparemment !

« Donc j'en déduis que Loki n'est plus notre ennemi. Génial, bravo mon pote. Vous auriez quand même pu vous décider plus tôt, genre avant que la moitié de New York ne soit détruite, hein ! Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. »

Il eu une tape affectueuse sur le bras du dieu du tonnerre, celui-ci haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine en baillant comme un bienheureux.

Tout est bien qui finit bien pensa Tony. Il avait finalement arrêté de fuir ses sentiments, et Steve et lui n'en étaient que plus heureux, il espérait que leurs relation allait durer, mais il savait en son fort intérieur que leurs histoire n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Thor et Loki allaient rentrer a Asgard et vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants (ou pas). Natasha et Clint allaient continuer de se tourner autour sans jamais s'avouer leurs sentiments. Bruce repartirait faire sa vie en solitaire. Et Nick Fury resterait Nick Fury. Il avait dit qu'il les laisserait tranquille mais Tony savait très bien qu'il saurait comment les retrouver si un extra-terrestre ou autre monstre bizarre pointait de nouveau son nez sur la terre.

**OOO**

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire mon histoire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue, bye :).


End file.
